Michael Fisher
'Introduction' �������� �������� �� �������� … michael ‘markl’ fisher was known as the obedient & optimistic apprentice with a reputation for being a adachi yuto doppelganger . but now , under the stress of the war on the horizon , the natural born unaffiliated light - practicing witch has become widely known for being rather impatient & childish . let’s see how long the akane native will last during this war . after all they’re only twenty - one years old . + he / him & cismale , howl’s moving castle . 'Early Life' At the brink of toddlerhood , Markl was left at the doorstep of an orphanage by parents who couldn't afford another mouth to feed. The clothes he wore smelled of fish , which earned him the last name Fisher. The angelic features of his face earned him the name Michael , after the archangel. The name meant little to him —- it sounded foreign to his ears. He was detached to it and everything around him. The other kids make fun of him. Michael'' ! Makel ! Makrel !'' they play with his name , tossing it around like a ball , kicking harder & harder until it deflates into Markl'' !' They like that one. Repeat it unison as if it made any difference to him. He quite liked the sound of it —- adopts it as his own. It sounds better than Michael. Fits nicer , hugs tighter. He's 15 years old when the orphanage shuts down. Most of the kids he grew up with had found homes or reached adulthood. He was one of the unlucky ones , left to fend for himself. Markl wanders hopelessly , unsure of what to search for. He finds himself seeking refuge at a peculiar looking castle, though his knocks go unanswered. The orphan falls asleep on the doorstep , waiting for someone to let him in. Calcifer does eventually. Opens the door reluctantly for a starving child. Howl doesn't notice him until a week after his arrival, but doesn't tell him to leave. So Markl makes himself useful –- becomes his apprentice , agrees to learn & help as much as he can. Howl gave him purpose & shelter. Sophie gave him a home & a family . They weren't complete without her. Didn't function as a household until she came along. '''Current Events Michael currently works as Howl's apprentice. He does a lot of the tedious work that his mentor can't be bothered to do. He does little more than study & run errands , but he's trying to find the time to go out more & explore , meet new people. 'Personality' + obedient , optimistic , friendly , polite - impatient , childish , stubborn , sarcastic 'Wanted Connections' * friends : pls help , he needs to hang out with people besides sophie , howl , & calcifer . * crushes : he's a smol boy with a big heart . he goes soft for anyone pretty . * other witches / wizards : he's wide - eyed & ready to learn from anyone willing to teach him . * one night stand ''': i have this hc that he had a really great 1 night stand with someone & lowkey can not stop thinking about this person but never got a name or any info & so he just desperately hopes he'll spot them again —- you know , like fate ? * '''enemies : um idk , maybe witch of the waste or someone who works for her or ?? just evil ppl ?? * 'family ': bring him his fam. mom or dad or siblings idk , we can get creative